Donna Troy (New Earth)
Donna led a group of heroes to New Chronus to deal with a rip in space caused by Alexander Luthor. They also attacked Luthor through the rift. Disastrous events happened to the team, including the death of Jade and several other members who went missing. Donna also procured a 'red sun eater' in order to Superboy-Prime. Following the events of the Crisis, Donna returned to New Cronus where she analyzed the history of the universe as it had been recorded in Harbinger's old Universe Orb. 52 #2-11 One Year Later One Year Later, Donna Troy has assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman. Diana stepped down following the Crisis, feeling the need to 'find out who Diana is'. Although Diana's pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Silver Age career has been brought back into continuity after Infinite Crisis, Donna's post-Infinite Crisis origin seems to be essentially the same as her post-Crisis on Infinite Earths one. Wonder Woman #1 opens with Donna stating: "I was born of magic," and the character is shown standing at a distance beside the Amazon Magala at the time of Diana's departure from Themyscira. Donna is referred to as Diana's biological sister throughout (Donna's original Silver Age backstory depicted her as having been brought to Themyscira later in her life, and not being related to Diana.) In a flashback, Donna wears her star-spangled Titan garments (which she also wears in the History of the DC Universe portions of 52 #2 - #11). In the present timeline of Wonder Woman #1, the only sign of her Titan regalia is a bracelet that forms part of her Wonder Woman armor. In the midst of a fight with Cheetah and Giganta, Donna is overwhelmed when Doctor Psycho manipulates her into believing that Diana is attacking her with deadly force. At the same time, Diana, posing as a government agent, arrives on the scene. Subsequent issues have shown Diana's attempts to rescue Donna, with the revelation that Circe is behind the attacks and capture. Donna works alongside ex-boyfriend Kyle Rayner, who has taken up the powers and title of Ion again. They go up against one of the Monitors who attempts to remove them from the newly rebuilt timestream, claiming the two are unwanted anomalies. Donna returns to earth with Ion in time for him to say good-bye to his dying mother. After that event, Donna joins several former Teen Titans in the current team's battle against Deathstroke and his Titans East team. Challenges from Beyond Donna soon after attended Duela Dent's funeral with the Teen Titans. After Duela's burial, she was confronted by Jason Todd, who sought her out as a kindred spirit. She repeatedly ran into the helpful Jason while trying to investigate Duela's murder. Her investigation was put on hold once she discovered the Amazons had invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. She travels to the city and confronts the recently revived Hippolyta to put a stop to the invasion. Once Hippolyta informed her that she would consider a withdrawal only if Donna could include Diana in the peace talks, Donna left to find her sister only to discover that Jason Todd had followed her to Washington as well. Jason told Donna that he believed the Monitors were responsible for Duela's death but before anything else could be done, both warriors were attacked by the Monitor's aide, Forerunner. They were consequently saved by the seemingly benevolent "Bob" the Monitor, and recruited to help locate Ray Palmer. Their journey took them across the great of the expanse of the new Multiverse whereupon they were also joined by Donna’s former boyfriend Kyle Rayner (now a Green Lantern once again) as well as Ray Palmer’s successor Ryan Choi. This loose confederation of adventurers became known as the Challengers from Beyond. After several haphazard missions in the Nanoverse, they eventually found Palmer in the parallel reality known as Earth-51. Shortly thereafter, their colleague Bob the Monitor betrayed them and Earth-51 was soon destroyed as a result of the Morticoccus virus. With Palmer in tow, the Challengers eventually returned to their home dimension. Donna, Ray and Kyle agreed that with the growing individuality of the fifty-two existing Monitors, there was too much room for corruption. They all agreed to serve as a watchdog group in order to "Monitor the Monitors". Countdown to Final Crisis #1 Return of the Titans Returning to Earth, Donna reunited with her old teammates the Titans. The group reformed after discovering that the children of one of their deadliest foes, Trigon, had been systematically hunting down members of the Titans both old and new. Titans (Volume 2) #1 | Powers = As a magical replicate of Diana, Donna possesses most of her powers. At various times she has lost and gained her powers, even abilities unique to her. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed Flight Photonic Energy Manipulation: as power blasts and protective force fields. Truth Sense: ability to coax the truth from a target or sense it. Psychic Rapport with Diana: allows one to feel either what the other is experiencing or even share dreams. Memory Projection: ability to project three dimensional images of a person's memories, provided the subject is a willing participant in the process. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Like all Amazons, Donna is well trained to fight with various weapons and in the martial arts, and often practices with a kind of staff which seems to be her personal weapon of choice. Skilled Tactician: She is also a very capable leader and strategist. Photography: Donna is a professional photographer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Amazon Armor * Star Costume: Donna wares a costume with the pattern of a star field on it. The field could be used for navigation. She has since updated her costume which now consists of a black unitard with red, star-shaped decorations running along the sides. * Universe Orb: The Universe Orb is the repository of all knowledge and history of Universe. * Darkstar Exo-Mantle: She wore a standard Darkstar suit as part of their group. Since leaving the Darkstars, Donna no longer posseses the battlesuit. | Transportation = Flight; she is also able to move New Cronus, her current home, and she is in possession of travelspheres, objects used by Sparta, another Titan Seed, which seem very small but are actually very large on the inside. They travel extremely quickly and are controlled by thought. | Weapons = As Wonder Woman, Donna used a staff of Amazon design. | Notes = | Trivia = * For the first season of the "Wonder Woman" TV-Series, Wonder Girl was played by actress Debra Winger, but in this continuity, her real name was Drusilla and her activities occur only during World War II. In comic book continuity, Donna's successor Cassie Sandsmark has adopted the name Drusilla as part of her secret identity. | DC = | Wikipedia = Donna Troy | Links = * Donna Troy at TitansTower.com }} Category:Darkstars members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Sidekicks Category:Silver Age Category:Photography